Christy Hemme
)|birth place = |birth_place = Poway, California|resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = Los Angeles, California|trainer = Dave Finlay Dean Malenko Ricky Steamboat Scott D'Amore|debut = July 15, 2004|released = December 5, 2005|death_date = |death_place = }} Christina Lee Hemme is an American professional wrestling valet, ring announcer, singer and retired professional wrestler and model. Biography Stunning as a cover girl, excitable as a jumping bean and as hard-nosed as the dirt bikes she raced, Christy Hemme was like no one else in WWE. Her supermodel looks combined with a unique tomboy attitude made Christy an instant favorite among WWE fans and wherever she appeared in the world of pop culture. In 2004, the dynamic redhead emerged out of a field of 7,000 other women to win the 2004 Raw Diva Search, which included eventual Divas Michelle McCool, Candice Michelle and Maria. With her victory, the Los Angeles native scored a WWE contract worth $250,000 and a permanent spot on Monday Night Raw. Before she ever laced up a pair of boots, the firecracker lit up Raw by winning fashion shows, pillow fights, dodgeball games and limbo contests. But this spitfire from Hollywood wasn’t all beauty. During the early portion of 2005, veteran Diva Trish Stratus became furious that the spotlight of WWE had shifted firmly onto the recent Diva Search winner. After sustaining a series of attacks from the multi-time Women’s Champion, Christy confronted her nemesis and challenged her to a bout at WrestleMania 21. - WWE.com Music and acting In September 2006, Hemme recorded a song entitled "Society Box", which was featured on TNA's November 21, 2006 music release, 3rd Degree Burns. Hemme is also the founder and lead singer in HEMME. The band released five songs on their MySpace: "In This Moment", "Visit Me Mom", "Shine", "Dear You", and "Dirty"; the songs have since been removed following the departure of original members Randy Ramirez, Steve Goodwin, Roland Maniago, and Rocky Ramirez, all from the band POLARIS. Hemme released another song, "Don't Give Up", and an EP entitled "Where are You", which is available on iTunes. The EP features Eric Friedman on Guitar and Garrett Whitlock on drums. Both are currently playing in the band Tremonti and formerly of the band Submersed. In December 2006, Hemme recorded a scene for Bloodstained Memoirs, a wrestling documentary. Her scene can be seen in the special extras of the DVD. Hemme made her acting debut in the film Fallen Angels, portraying the deadly sin "Lust". She also filmed a role in another horror film titled Bubba's Chili Parlor, playing a zombie. In November 2010, Hemme was a contestant on an all TNA week of Family Feud, teaming with Angelina Love, Lacey Von Erich, Tara and Velvet Sky against Jay Lethal, Matt Morgan, Mick Foley, Mr. Anderson and Rob Van Dam. Personal life Hemme has a brother, David, and a sister, Deena Hemme, who is also a model. Hemme is an avid motorcyclist. She owns a Harley-Davidson Dyna Low Rider. Hemme is married to Charley Patterson. On January 6, 2015, Hemme gave birth to her first child, a girl, named Charlie Rose. On September 8, 2017, Hemme announced on YouTube that she was expecting quadruplets, three boys and a girl. On October 25, 2017, she revealed the names of her quadruplets: Hemme Lee Patterson, Jagger James Patterson, Quinn Eugene Patterson, and Sunni Sue Patterson. They were born on January 6, 2018, at 32 weeks gestation, sharing the same birthday as their big sister. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Diva Search (2004) Category:WWE Alumni Category:2004 Debuts Category:2005 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Managers/Valets Category:Diva Search Contestants